marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dracula Lives Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Nimrod's Servants ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | ReprintOf2 = Adventures into Terror Vol 1 29 | StoryTitle2 = The Vampire-Man | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Alan Weiss | Inker3_1 = Crusty Bunkers | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Castle of the Undead | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = I Was Once Born a Gentle Man | Synopsis4 = Text story. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = C.A. Winter | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | ReprintOf5 = Adventures into Terror Vol 1 27 | StoryTitle5 = Fire Burn, Cauldron Bubble | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler6_1 = Alfonso Font | Inker6_1 = Alfonso Font | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Shadow in the City of Light | Synopsis6 = Paris, France: Dracula is being shipped into the country, and his arrival is anticipated by one Helen DuBois who is attempting to drive a stake into Dracual's heart. Unfortunately, she attempts to do so at dusk and Dracula awakens in enough time to stop her. Dracula attempts to use his hypnotic power to learn why the girl was attempting to destroy him, but only learns that she had heard rumor that he was traveling from New Orleans to Paris and passes out. Intrigued to know why this woman attempted to kill him, sensing a greater motivation, Dracula decides to spare her life so that he might learn the reason. While at the Notre Dame Cathedral, the night security guard comes across an intruder, and upon shining a flashlight on it, is horrified to find that it's an animated stone gargoyle. As this is happening, Dracula goes out and finds a fresh victim to feed on. As he is doing so, Helen revives and attempts once more to slay Dracula. Dracula manages to stop her and once again puts her in his hypnotic spell. Taking her to a cafe, she tells Dracula that she had gone after him to get revenge against her great-great grandfather, Jacques DuBois whom Dracula killed years ago. Dracula recalls the episode, remembering back to the year 1789, he was out with a young woman whom he intended to feed upon when he was attacked by an animated stone gargoyle created by Jacques. Dracula would smash the statue and then, knowing who had sent it, would seek DuBois out. They would fight, and Jacques would be pushed in the magical potion thinking him destroyed Dracula would leave and not look back. What Dracula doesn't know is that he potion had turned DuBois into a stone gargoyle himself and that now that Dracula is back in Paris he was home to seek out Dracula. Jacques would eventually find Dracula and his great-great granddaughter. DuBois would tell Dracula that Cagliostro had told him the only way to free himself would be be destroying Dracula. Scoffing at the notion and telling Dubois that the only way to free himself is destruction, would fly away in bat form. DuBois would follow after and Dracula would trick him into flying into the Eiffel Tower. The resulting impact would cause DuBois' stone form to crack and fall to the ground shattering him into pieces and ending his threat. Dracula would return to the ground to find Helen at the remains of her ancestor, and Dracula would warn the girl of the foolishness of vengeance for the past, how it would ultimately lead to her destruction. Dracula then departs, leaving the girl with to ponder this advice by the remains of Jacques. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}